A growing number of surgical instruments are powered by one or more battery cells. Such instruments include a variety of electrically powered implements and may be used in a variety of surgical environments. For example, battery-powered surgical instruments may include motor-driven implements (cutters, graspers, staplers, etc.) and/or non-motor driven implements (e.g., RF cutter/coagulators, ultrasonic cutter/coagulators, laser cutter/coagulators, etc.). Battery-powered instruments are also used now in various different surgical environments including, for example, endoscopic environments, laparoscopic environments, open environments, etc.
Battery-powered surgical instruments often utilize primary cells, which are pre-charged and often intended for a single discharge (e.g., one use). This avoids the difficulties associated with re-sterilizing and recharging secondary, rechargeable cells. Primary cells, however, present additional challenges related to shipping, storage and disposal.